Danganronpa: Hope's Coward
by MochaTea
Summary: The 75th class of Hope's Peak Academy. They're known as the Class of Cowards. Why? Nearly all of them went into hiding when the tragedy occurred, rather than fighting despair like most living Hope's Peak graduates. Now, 20 members of the 75th class are trapped in what seems to be the old school building of Hope's Peak. They've forgotten their year's at the school. [SYOC OPEN]


Hope's Peak Academy...

Before The Biggest, Most Tragic, Most Despair Inducing Event in Human History, it was an amazing school... Only those who were exceptionally talented in their areas were scouted to attend. Those who graduated were guaranteed success in life.  
It was easy to feel overshadowed by the place. This was something Yue Ogata knew all too well. Super High School Level Luckster... It felt like a sympathy award - you're not great at much but d'you wanna attend anyway? Well... In her third year she met a first year Luckster who _actually_ seemed to be talented in luck. He also seemed a little unstable... She never liked thinking about him... Or any of his class... She knew what they'd become...

The point was, she'd graduated before the Tragedy, so what was she doing there? Perhaps a proper explanation is in order...

Yue Ogata, former Super High School Level Luckster of Hope's Peak Academy's 75th class, liked to consider herself pretty darn good at hiding. She'd been doing it since the Tragedy, after all. But now, as her eyes flickered open and she realised she was lying on the floor of a classroom. One she recognised from the broadcast of the killing game that Junko Ennoshima played...

It was somewhere she didn't want to be. In any situation. The fact that she didn't remember coming here only made her more concerned.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, running a hand through her hair and pushing her hair clips out in the process. She sighed as they landed on the floor, scooping them into her hands and standing up. Her legs wobbled and she was forced to lean against the wall. Closing her eyes, she focused on trying to remember how she'd gotten there, although she didn't have much hope.

Whilst she didn't find how she'd gotten there, she did realise that she'd lost a few years of her life. Namely the ones spent in the damned school. She'd gone into hiding basically straight out of school, so she didn't remember anyone.

She'd let herself hope as much as possible, but she knew the reality. Somehow, she was being subjected to something that seemed a lot like the killing game the 78th class were forced to take part in. She couldn't be certain, nor could she find any other reason for her current state.

She pushed off the wall, her eyes trained on the door. She slid her clips back into her hair, fiddling with the tips of her pigtails unconsciously after she did so. Glancing down at herself, she realised she was wearing the clothes she'd first arrived at Hope's Peak in. She shivered and pushed open the door. She wandered down the hall, fiddling with the iD she'd been given in an attempt to find the map feature. She'd never been very good at these sort of things - technology had a habit of breaking when given to her.

She turned a corner and nearly screamed. Standing at the far end of the corridor was a person with curly, red-brown hair, wearing a heavy coat and boots. None of that was what shocked her, though. It was the long-beaked mask she was wearing. It completely concealed her face, and reminded Yue of a gas mask.

The Luckster cautiously approached the other student. "Ah... Hello?" She called, worrying her lip as she watched the stranger.

Eyes fell on her, or at least it felt like they did, Yue couldn't be certain. "Ah! I'm Mishu Shirase! Follow me - it's this way to Gym!" She turned and began walking. Bewildered, Yue had no choice but to follow.

"I'm Yue Ogata! Why are we going to the gym?" She hurried to catch up to the other girl.

"Hmm? Oh, our classmates are there!" They arrived at a set of doors as she finished her sentence, "Ah, we're here!" And then she promptly pushed them both open.

 **A/N: Alright so I'd like you to bear in mind that, this being all of 75A (Yue's group) and some of 75B (Mishu's group) they're all around 22-24, probably, at this point in time, as this is set some time after DR:AE. Ah... Probably a majority of them went into hiding and they're basically known as the Class of Cowards by as of yet unnamed people. So most of them recognise no one, even with their memories from their time after graduating.** **  
** **Bearing in mind that no one besides Future Foundation members knew about the New World Program, it isn't included in a killing game list for the general public.** **  
** **So. Basically. If your character is younger or older than 22-24 then an explanation is required (They were moved ahead an indeterminate amount of years, etc.).** **  
** **Obviously, a lot of things remain to be written, in order for the story to be mysterious..., but I will be attempting to fit this into canon of sorts. When I say fit it into canon, I do mean canon so far. Obviously things that happen after this story is done aren't really within my control...** **  
** **Oh, side note! If you do happen to have a drawing of your OC somewhere, they're much appreciated! Not necessary though, just makes it easier to describe them and such.** **  
** **Ah... As for the form! I'll put it in my bio. Uh... Please DM it to me - I will ignore those in comments - and no Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Also be creative and don't recycle OCs! And be detailed with the forms, thanks! Ah... I'll be accepting 20 characters (10 girls, 10 boys).** **  
** **This isn't first come etc, I'll pick after a certain amount of time (probably a few weeks?). Knowing my history with SYOCs and chapter fics in general (aka getting a few chapters in and then loosing motivation) I won't make any promises that I'll finish this, sorry... But, ah, please don't let it deter you!** **  
** **This has been a rather long authors note, sorry! Hhh I feel like I'm forgetting something...**


End file.
